The Witch Meister
by cecebeec
Summary: Maka suspects that new kid, Angel, isn't what she says she is. Secretly she is part witch. Can she and her partner, Hoshi, keep their dark sides Evie and Shadow, a secret?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody!**

**This is my awesome Soul Eater fanfiction! Hope you enjoy reading it. I don't own Soul Eater but any Ocs.**

_Prologue Death City Nevada_

"There's the crook!" Maka shouted. The students from the DWMA (or Death Weapons Meister Academy) were chasing down a thief who had stolen about a dozen human souls. Maka and her partner, Soul Eater Evans, had the crook cornered. "Great job, Maka!" said Death the Kid, another student that attended the school. He and his partners, Liz and Patty, stood right behind her. "Let's take his soul quickly. It's my turn to make dinner." Soul said. "Oh, can we come over for dinner?" Patty asked, excitedly. Liz sighed "Focus Patty, we got to take this crook out. Then we'll eat." "Okie-dokie!" Patty said. "Let's do this, Maka." Kid said. He aimed his pistols at the thief while Maka raised her scythe. "It's over." Maka said. Suddenly, the thief exploded and his soul was visible. "What the- did he just explode?" Soul asked. Maka didn't answer her face in shock. "Never mind that, why don't you take the soul Maka." Kid said, changing Liz and Patty back into human form. Maka walked over to the soul. She felt uneasy. "You okay?" Soul asked. "Yeah." Maka replied. A loud scraping noise filled the air. "My ears!" Kid screamed as he covered his ears. "What's that loud noise?" Liz asked. Maka looked up to see a shadowy figure on top of a building with a sword in its hand. It jumped down from the ledge and landed in front of them.

It was a girl with brown eyes and a serious look on her face. She wore a black shirt and matching skirt with combat boots. Her hair was the weirdest thing. One half was white and the other was black. In her hands she carried a black sword.

"I'll be taking this soul if you don't mind." She said. Maka glared at her. "Who're you? I've never seen you before?" The girl smirked. "You may haven't heard of me but I've heard of you Maka Albarn and Death the Kid." She raised her sword. "Let's just say you guys are really popular around town. Now if you don't mind…" She brought down her sword and the soul was sucked into it. "Thanks for the snack, it was really good." The sword said. Maka's eyes widened. "Hey that was supposed to be my soul! Why don't you leave before I take yours." "Small words coming from a meister like you. But I was bored anyway, let's go Shadow." She threw up her sword and it changed into a pale boy with black hair wearing a tuxedo. "Later Soul Eater." He said, casually. They both ran into the depths of the night.

Maka looked at Kid, a worried expression on her face. "This is bad." He raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean Maka?" "I looked at her soul but found something very unusual. She has a regular soul and a witches soul. She's harboring two souls at once!" Kid looked shocked while Soul gritted his teeth. "NO WAY! SHE HAS TWO SOULS!" Liz shouted. "That's so cool!" Patty said, happily. "I think we should report this to father immediately." Kid said bringing out his skateboard. "Kid's right we've got to tell Lord Death." Soul said. The five of them headed back to the DWMA.

"Well the transfer is completed. I like to welcome you to the DWMA Miss Angel." Lord Death said to the girl in front of him. She had long white hair and wore a black shirt and skirt with flats. Her partner wore a leather jacket and jeans. His black hair was combed and he wore boots. "Thank you Lord Death! This will be a pleasant learning experience for me. When do I start school?" "How about tomorrow? That way you and your partner Hoshi can get settled here and get used to the surroundings. Well off you go then, don't dilly dally." Angel bowed and she and Hoshi left the room. "You sure this plan of yours will work?" Hoshi whispered to Angel as they left. Angel smiled and nodded. "If the DWMA can help me contain my witch soul, I have nothing to worry about." _I just hope my mother doesn't hear about this. _She thought.

End of Prologue.

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Everybody!

Here's the next chapter to the Witch Meister! It's been a long time since I've updated and so I finally found the time to do it.

_Chapter One: DWMA_

"This place is even more amazing in the morning!" Angel said, breathlessly. Hoshi nodded as he looked at the building with pride. "The old skull man was right. This place was a good choice for us." he said. Angel giggled and twirled in her new white uniform. She was excited and Hoshi could see it. "We should get going. We don't want to be late for our first day." Hoshi said. "Right we must walk up the stairs of learning and make you become the greatest death weapon ever!"

Maka was still reminiscing of the strange girl with the two souls. _I can't shake this feeling that she might be a witch, but she has a good soul._ "Earth to Maka we'll be late for class if you don't hurry up." Soul said, pushing her to class. "Yeah I'm coming." She exclaimed, rather loudly. They walked into the classroom and took their seats. "Hey guys did you hear the news? Apparently we have new students coming today." Tsubaki said, quietly. "Really when did that happen?" Maka asked. "Lord Death had registered them yesterday. They seemed nice." Crona said, shyly. Maka smiled at the pink haired boy and opened her book. "YEAH BUT I'M GOING TO SHOW THEM WHO THE REAL STAR OF THE SCHOOL IS!" Black Star shouted. "Calm down you're making a scene." Kid complained. Suddenly, their teacher, Professor Stein, walked into the room. "Good morning class. I assume you all know about the new students that enrolled yesterday." The class chattered rose louder. "Well I guess there's nothing more to tell you then. So let's give a big warm welcome to Angel Blake and Hoshi Wakahisa" Everyone peered towards the door as a girl and boy entered.

WHAM! Angel fell to the floor. Hoshi yelped and picked her up off the floor. "Thanks no more running to the classroom." Angel giggled. The class looked at the duo, shock on their faces. _These two were the new students Lord Death let attend? _Angel laughed as she bowed to her classmates. "I'm Angel and he's Hoshi. We are very thankful that Lord Death let us come here. We hope to make the DWMA proud!" Angel smiled to her classmates. "Thank you Miss Blake. Now let's test your battle skills. Kid why don't you spar with her." Stein said. Angel saw a boy with black and white hair walk towards them with two girls. Suddenly, Angel's heart gave a leap as she watched the boy face her. She blushed slightly and faced her opponent.

Kid looked at Angel with his usual smile. "Hello I'm Death the Kid, but everybody just calls me Kid. These are my partners, Liz and Patty Thompson." "Hey how's it going?" said Liz. "Hello!" Patty said, loudly. Angel smiled and got into position. "So we're going to start our battle, huh? Liz, Patty transform!" Kid said. Liz and Patty transformed into their twin pistol form. "Hoshi transform, please!" Angel said. Hoshi did a back-flip in midair and transformed into a pure white sword with stars on the handle. Everybody ooh and ahhed at the bright sword. "I'm looking forward to sparring with you Kid!" Angel said.

End of Chapter 1

Coming Next: Kid and Angel's battle!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Everybody!**

**Sorry for the long update! I was so busy with schoolwork and other stories that I've neglected my writing duties of this story! But I have found the time to update today so enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Kid versus Angel!**

Angel was the first to charge, swinging her sword down at Kid. Kid dodged and back up, facing Angel.

"You're going to have to be quicker than that to catch me." Kid said. No sooner had these words were spoken did Angel charge at him faster than the last time. Kid quickly evaded the attack only to face Angel.

"Sorry was that too fast?" She teased, slicing down at Kid, cutting his shirt a bit.

Maka gawked at the new student. _She's so fast that I didn't even see her move! _She thought.

"Did you see that? She's really fast! But not as fast as me!" BlackStar exclaimed, Tsubaki agreeing with him.

"That was incredible speed. But can you avoid my shots?" Kid pulled the trigger and the twin pistols shot bullets at her. Angel squeaked as she jumped out the way.

"Be careful Angel. His aim is impeccably fast!" Hoshi commented from the blade.

"Yeah I got it! We might need to use the new tactics." Angel gripped her sword and sliced through all the shots that Kid did at her.

"Whoa is she slicing through our attacks?" Liz panicked.

"Wow she's so cool!" Patty laughed.

"Hmph Liz, Patty, I believe we might need to use Soul Resonance." Kid said.

"Not on my watch." Angel jumped up top of Kid and brought her sword down at his neck.

Everybody got up in their seats as she pressed it against his neck.

"Well Kid I believe you've lost this round." Angel remarked. She tossed the blade in the air and Hoshi regained his humanoid figure. The bell rung and they both exited the room without making eye contact with anyone.

Maka and the others ran down to where Kid was still on the ground. Liz and Patty helped him up.

"Sorry Kid we tried our best." Liz apologized.

"We'll get her next time!" Patty suggested.

Kid smiled and brushed himself off. "She's a remarkable opponent. Half the time I couldn't read her movements. I look forward to sparring with her again."

Soul noticed Maka looking off in the distance. "You okay Maka?"

Maka snapped out of her trance. "Oh it's alright. I was just thinking okay." She lied.

_Just who are you Angel? And why did you come to the DWMA? _She thought.

* * *

Outside the school grounds

Angel couldn't stop her blushing when she reached outside. _I sparred with Death the Kid! He's so dreamy! _

"Um…Angel? Are you alright? Did that guy hurt you anywhere?" Hoshi asked her.

Angel regained her composure and gave Hoshi a simple look. "Fine just fine. I was just thinking about our spar earlier. We need to get better with our speed movements. If we're to hunt Kishins, we need to be able to read their movements."

"Your mother isn't going to be happy with you being here." Hoshi pointed out.

Angel grimaced and then smiled. "Yea she's a stickler for me becoming a witch, but I want to hunt with the Soul Reapers. My father likes me being here and if he's happy, then I'm happy."

A sudden ring interrupted their thoughts. Angel took out her phone and grimaced again. "It's mother. Hello mom."

"_My darling! Where are you? I've been searching for you since you left this morning!"_

"Mom I'm at school with Shadow and we're fine."

"_Oh you're at school? Thank goodness! I hope you're doing unspeakable horror to all the students around you. Come home early tonight you have witch training with Shadow and me."_

Angel sighed, Hoshi comforting her. "Yeah mom I'll be home."

"_Okay sweetheart! Go be mommy's little imp to the students today and wreck some havoc. And always remember, you are Evie Black, witch meister. Goodbye my dear!"_

Angel closed her phone with a _Click! _and rubbed her eyes. Ever since the fall of Medusa and Arachne, her mother, Eris, wanted to bring her organization to light with her being the main fighter. But unlike her mother, she wanted to be a normal girl. She wanted to be Angel the Star Sword meister, not Evie the witch meister.

_I wish she'd understood..._

* * *

**Next time: Angel's transformation. The Midnight Meister rides again!**

**Please review!**


End file.
